True Love Surpasses Everything
by gwendal738
Summary: Last part of Yuuram trilogy Wolfram and Yuuri were reincarnated by the gods in order to make everything right. But there's a catch: they won't remember their past! How will they solve a problem they can't even remember? And will they fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: "The Affair of the Maou" got so much more attention than I expected! Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews! Well here it is, the much awaited sequel… Thank you all for patiently waiting for this! Schoolwork has been a hassle lately, so I don't have much time to work on my fics. Luckily I got this free time coz I don't have any papers due (Well, if you call 12:55 a.m. free time…). Anyway, on with the fic! Thank you so much again for all the support! Oh yeah, I wasn't planning to 'revive' Yozak and Conrad, but since people asked for it, well… Here they are. This is set in future earth, maybe about year 2204. Oh, and Wolf is OOC here. He can never be this kind to Yuuri. Ever. And he'll never be this wimpy as well. EVER. Well, aside from that single mistake, please bear with it and just like it or hate it enough to leave a well constructed review. Thanks!

**True Love Surpasses Everything**

**Prologue:**

"And that's it for today, everyone. Have a nice weekend." The teacher of class 1A concluded. A certain black haired boy stood up, grabbed his bag, and started to go out of class when his teacher stopped him.

"Shibuya-kun, may I have a moment with you, please?" His teacher asked.

"Sure, Weller-sensei. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I've been told by your history teacher that you haven't been doing well in his class lately. Is something the matter?"

"Well, no. I just find history very hard." _Or rather, I find Yozak-sensei very weird._ Yuuri thought.

"If you want, I can arrange him to tutor you every Thursday and Friday."

"UMM, NO THANK YOU."

"Well, if you don't want to study with him, then maybe I can make the time. Even though I teach Science, I know History as well."

"Well, yeah, I'd prefer it if you taught me."

"It's settled then? I'll see you on Thursday, Shibuya-kun."

"Yes, thank you, Weller-sensei."

* * *

"Shibuya!!! Don't you want to play baseball?" Some of Yuuri's friends shouted to him.

"Not now, guys, sorry! I have to run an errand for my mom." Yuuri shouted back. _Sigh. I miss baseball so much, but I don't want to go back on the team. Hey, I think I remember saying this to myself before, but when?_ He was brought out of his trance when he bumped into a blond haired guy who was carrying groceries.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuuri said in Japanese while helping pick up the boy's things, not noticing the boy's blond hair immediately. When he did, he said in English, "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't realize you're a foreigner."

"No, it's okay. I can understand Japanese." The blond haired boy answered in perfect Japanese.

"Really? That's cool. Well, I have to go now." Yuuri started to walk away, but the blond haired boy stopped him.

"Wait, what's your name? I think I've seen you somewhere before."

"Me? Oh, I'm Shibuya Yuuri. Come to think of it, you look familiar too. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Germany. My name's Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Oh, you have a beautiful name. Well, I don't know anyone across the continent, but for some reason I think we've met. I clearly recognize seeing you somewhere, but I don't really remember."

"Yeah, me too, but maybe we've seen each other at the market or something."

"Oh, that's right, I have to buy salt! Hey, I'd love to stay and talk, but I really have to go now. My mom sent me to the market to buy salt, and if I don't get back immediately she'll kill me. Bye! I hope we meet again!"

"Yes, I hope so too." _Shibuya Yuuri, eh? That name rings a bell, though I can't quite put my finger on it. Where have I heard it before? Oh, well. I have to stop fussing about this. I hope we meet again._

* * *

"Oh man. I hate Mondays." Yuuri grumbled to himself. After eating breakfast and kissing his mother goodbye, he rode his bicycle and went to school.

As usual, he was five minutes early. As he waited in class for the morning bell to ring, his classmates suddenly crowded around the entrance. Curious, he stood up and went over. He smiled when he saw a familiar blond haired boy standing right there.

"Oh! Hey, Bielefeld-san!" Yuuri waved. Wolfram, seeing him, went over to him.

"Oh, hello, Shibuya-san. I didn't know we go to the same school!" Before Yuuri could reply, the morning bell rang, signifying classes. Conrad Weller, their first teacher, then entered the room.

"Good morning class. As you probably have noticed, you have a new classmate. Would you mind writing your name in Japanese on the board, Bielefeld-kun?"

"No, I don't mind at all, Weller-sensei." Wolfram then went to the front and wrote his name in Japanese gracefully. The class watched in awe.

"Amazing, Bielefeld-kun. How long did you study Japanese?"

"For about a year, back in Germany. My tutor in Math was Japanese, and on his free time or if we finish early he taught me the language."

"Oh, so you never really planned to study Japanese?"

"No. It just happened that my mom and dad decided to move here, but it wasn't really in my plans to study Japanese."

"That's really amazing, Bielefeld-kun, thank you. Please go back to your seat now so we can continue the lessons." _He looks awfully familiar… Where have I seen him before?_ Conrad thought. _Oh well. Probably in the market or something._

At lunch, Yuuri sat at his usual spot with his friends. Seeing Wolfram walk into the cafeteria, he waved to him. Seeing Yuuri, he went over to their table.

"Hey, Shibuya-san. Are you sure it's okay for me to sit here?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Turning to his friends, he asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all. Welcome to the group, err…" One of his friends cheerfully replied.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld. I'm from Germany."

"Germany? Wow! But how come you speak Japanese so well?" One of Yuuri's friends asked.

"I learned from my Japanese Math tutor. He taught me Japanese on his free time."

Wolfram and the others casually conversed until lunch was over. When the bell rang, Yuuri and Wolfram went to their classes together.

After school, Wolfram went to Yuuri's desk. He was planning on asking him to hang out with him, but before he could speak, Yuuri spoke up.

"Hey, Bielefeld-san, do you want to hang out after school?"

"Why, yes! I was just going to ask you that."

"Okay then! I know a great ice cream parlor downtown. You don't mind sweets, do you?"

"No, not at all."

* * *

Throughout the year, Wolfram and Yuuri continuously hung out together. When the school year was over, Wolfram constantly went to Yuuri's house to hang out. On one particular normal day when they were sitting on the couch while watching T.V., Yuuri randomly said, "Hey, Bielefeld-san, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are. Why do you ask?"

"Since we're so close now, can I just call you Wolfram? You can call me Yuuri."

"Of course! I don't really mind even if you had called me Wolfram on the first day we met. I was actually surprised that you called me Bielefeld-san. I figured it was part of your culture, so I didn't say anything."

"Oh, and one more thing. How come you never invite me to your house? I want to meet your parents."

"Huh? Umm… Well, I didn't think you'd want to come."

"Of course I do! We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Best friends, even."

"…Best friends?"

"We're not?"

"We are! I just didn't think you'd think of me as your best friend."

"I tell you everything and we always hang out. Isn't that enough?"

"Yeah… Well, aren't we going to your house?" Yuuri stood up from the couch and turned off the T.V.

"Huh? Oh, umm, sure. But I have to call my mom to ask if I could invite you for dinner."

"Okay. The phone's in the kitchen."

Wolfram then called his mom. When the receiver on the other line was picked up they conversed in German. "Mom, can I invite a friend over for dinner? He's the one I've been telling you about. Oh, you won't? Then can I invite him? How about dad, is he eating there? Okay. Okay. Thanks mom. Bye."

After putting down the receiver, Wolfram turned to Yuuri. "Mom and dad won't be home tonight coz they have a business meeting, and she said I can invite you over. Well, shall we go?"

"Okay!"

After they got there, Yuuri marveled at the sight before him. Wolfram's 'house' turned out to be a mansion. They stood before a huge iron gate as Wolfram pressed the buzzer. After a few minutes, the gate opened by itself, and they went in. The mansion itself was surrounded with lush gardens, and as they got to the front of his house several servants greeted them. The inside of the house was huge: A huge, red-carpeted staircase was directly in front of the door, and the upstairs led to two different hallways. In the middle was a beautifully painted portrait of Wolfram's family. By the far sides of the staircase on the first floor were about ten beautifully decorated wooden doors, and sparkling white chandeliers adorned the beautifully carved ceiling. Yuuri stood there, gaping.

"So, do you like my house?" Wolfram asked timidly.

"Yes! It's so… ummm…. Hmm, what's the right word…? Oh, I know! Majestic!"

"Thank you. Shall we go to my room, then?"

"Huh? Oh, umm, sure."

* * *

"… And we had dinner afterwards." Yuuri finished relating to his mom what happened.

"Oh, Yuu-chan! I'm sooo glad you finally found a _special_ friend!" His mother slyly said.

"Huh? What do you mean, mother?"

"Oh, nothing… Anyway, you should go to bed now."

**End of chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please read and review… I was planning to make this a oneshot but it was getting waaaay too long so I just divided it into chaps…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here is the next chappie! I hope you like it… Please read and review! This chap's set the school year after last chappie.

**True Love Surpasses Everything**

"Oh man, not another school year." Yuuri tiredly said while trying to get out of bed. _But at least I get to hang out more with Wolfram again._

Yuuri then rode his bike to school, as he always did last school year. A shocking sight made him stop in his tracks: he saw Conrad and Yozak holding hands and looking intimately at each other while waiting for the stoplight! He stayed away at a distance and just looked at them. He then saw Yozak laugh at something and kiss Conrad on the cheek! He fell off his bike, which concerned a few people. After insisting he was alright, he followed them to school from a distance. He was surprised when they took a turn away from the school. After a silent battle with himself whether he should risk being late and following them or just continue to school, the 'you should follow them' side won. He soon realized he made a bad mistake, though, for a few meters from where he was, he saw Conrad and Yozak… MAKING OUT! As he quickly pedaled away from the scene while desperately trying to erase the scene off his mind, he can't help but ask himself a few questions. _But Weller-sensei was such a manly guy last year… Well, Yozak-sensei was kinda girly back then, but… how long had they had this relationship anyway? Did they even have that last year? And how can Weller-sensei be GAY? I mean, I was with him for more time than anyone last year thanks to my failing grades in history and I totally didn't notice… Oh well, I'd better stop fussing about their sexual orientations or I'm gonna be officially late for school. Anyhow, I gotta tell Wolf about this after school._ He then pedaled faster to the direction of the school.

* * *

Wolfram stared at Yuuri blankly for a few seconds, and then exploded into sheer laughter. He laughed so hard while kicking the air until his poor lungs were begging for a whiff of oxygen. After a few minutes, Wolfram had managed to calm himself down and listen to more of what Yuuri was going to say.

"I can't believe it too myself, Wolf, but I really don't understand your reaction. I mean, most people would be… shocked, right?"

"Yeah, but, I still can't believe it. Someone as manly as Weller-sensei? Give me a break! Though, I did think he was kinda wimpy sometimes… I don't know why, but I kinda feel irritated around him. Kinda like he's a nuisance or something, you know?"

"Really? But why?"

"I don't know. Instinct, perhaps. Anyway, why don't we switch to a generally more MANLY topic, huh, Yuu-chan?" Wolfram then began to howl in laughter again.

"Hey! I can't stand my best friend calling me the same name my mom calls me!"

Wolfram's laughter gradually died down. After it did, he wiped the tears off his eyes and replied, "Oh, whatever, it suits you and it's cute. I think I'm gonna start calling you that from now on."

"Don't you dare! If you do, I'm gonna call you Wolfie-kun, just like your mom." Yuuri threatened.

"Oh fine, you win. Anyway, did you invite me over just to say that?"

"Well, no. I was gonna ask you if you're free tomorrow night."

A blush crept to Wolfram's pale cheeks. "You didn't actually catch the virus of homosexuality from Weller-sensei, did you?" Wolfram joked.

"Oh, shut up, it's not like that." Yuuri playfully punched Wolfram on the arm. "I was going to introduce you to someone."

"Really? Who? Your long lost twin? A cool castaway from another world?"

"Wolf, stop it!" Yuuri laughed a little. "I'm going to introduce you to my girl friend who's from another school. She's dying to meet you since I told her all about you. So, can you come tomorrow?"

Wolfram's face sank a little, but luckily Yuuri didn't notice. "Sure, I'll be glad to. Anyway, I have to go now. I just remembered I have an errand to do for mom. Bye." He suddenly grabbed his backpack and ran out of the house with tears flowing from his eyes. Yuuri, puzzled, looked after him with a worried look on his face. _What happened to him? One minute he was laughing so much, the next he runs out of my apartment. What the hell? Did I say something to piss him off? I have to confront him at school tomorrow… _Yuuri then locked up the door and went to his room.

* * *

The next day Yuuri was surprised that Wolf didn't show up. After school, he got a call from Wolfram.

"Hey, Yuuri, I'm sorry, but I have a cold. I don't think I can come tonight." Wolfram said on the other end, sniffing to emphasize his point. In reality, he was just feigning sickness. _After what I did yesterday, I don't think I'm ready to face him. I mean, what kind of guy is in love with his guy best friend, right?_

"Hello? Wolf, are you still there? I'm coming over to visit you, 'kay? My girl friend can wait for another time."

"No, Yuuri! It's okay with me, really. You don't have to miss your date just to come see me." Wolfram swallowed back his tears.

"I'm coming over, and that's final. I can't enjoy my time with anyone else knowing my best friend is not well." Yuuri then put down the receiver before Wolfram could even answer.

_Oh great. I have to look sick, or else he's going to look for an explanation to why I lied!_ Wolfram then grabbed a thermometer and put it near a light bulb for a few seconds. When it read 39 degrees Celsius _(A/N: no idea what that is in Fahrenheit, but 37 degrees Celsius is the normal body temperature.)_ he set it aside and practiced sniffing and coughing. When he heard the door bell, he jumped in the covers with an ice bag on his forehead and thermometer in his mouth. Yuuri then entered a few seconds later.

"Wolf, are you okay?" Yuuri worriedly asked.

"Yes, Yuuri, I'm fine. Seriously, your girl friend is going to be so mad with you."

"Oh, she'll understand. If she won't, then she's not the right girl for me."

Wolfram was a little startled at Yuuri's words. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Yuuri then took the thermometer off Wolfram's mouth. "Oh my god, you're running a serious fever here."

"Please don't change the topic."

"Fine. What I mean is, my best friend is the most important person to me in the world. Well, next to my family, at least." Yuuri then flashed a bright smile at Wolfram's flushed face and held his hand. Wolfram was, again, startled at the way Yuuri is acting.

"Yuuri… Why are you doing this?" Wolfram suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Huh? What do you mean? It's because I care about you, naturally. Wolf, I'm totally serious when I said you're the most important person to me. I can't bear life without you." Yuuri then leaned over and kissed Wolfram on the forehead, which made Wolfram blush profusely. _(A/N: Some best friend. It's WAAY more than that, don't you think so? XD)_

"Th-thank you so much, Yuuri." Wolfram then closed his eyes and dozed off. Yuuri grabbed a chair and slept by the side of Wolfram's bed, all the while holding his hand.

* * *

"Oh Yuu-chan, it can't be anything else!" Yuuri's mom said after Yuuri told her EVERYTHING (Yes, even the kiss on the forehead) he did with Wolfram. _(A/N: Oh, this is kinda OOC on Yuuri's part too, huh?)_

"Huh? What do you mean, mom?"

"Oh silly. Of course you LOVE him! It just can't be anything else! Oh, Yuu-chan, I'm sooo glad you grew up to be the girl I always wanted you to be!" _I have a feeling I had this same conversation with my son before… hmmm… oh well._

"Mom! We're both guys! And that can't be possible! I'm completely… s-straight."

"Reeeally, now? How come you stumbled on that last word? Hmmm?"

"Well, I… oh." _Am I __really __in love with Wolf? My __best friend__? What kind of guy falls in love with his __guy__ best friend?_

* * *

The next day, Wolfram was back at school again. At lunch, He and Yuuri sat on their usual spot and talked as usual.

"Hey, Wolf, how do you know if you're in love with someone?" Yuuri suddenly asked.

"Huh? Why the sudden profound questions? Are you gonna die or something?"

"Oh shut up. Seriously, how do you know?"

"Well… I think it's when you care for that person very much, and when you don't ever want to part with her, and when you think of her every single time and whatever you do, you always see her face in whatever you're doing. Is that what you wanted to know?"

_Everything applies. I do love him._ "Yes, it helped very much. Thanks. So, can you come over? I have to tell you something."

"Oh, I can't come over today. I have to do something for mom. In fact, I may not be free for the whole week." _I'm sorry, but I can't find the courage to tell you yet, Yuuri. I'm packing up… to go back to Germany._

"Oh really? Why?"

"I… I can't tell you."

"Oh, come on, Wolf. We always told each other everything. Well not everything, I'm gonna tell you something. I broke up with my girl friend. There, that's everything."

"What?! Why?!"

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh."

"Anyway, let's not change the topic here. What are you going to do?"

"Seriously, it's nothing important, I…" Wolfram looked away while trying to stop tears coming from his eyes, but it was in vain. It just kept coming and flowing.

"If it's making you cry, then I'd say it is. Come on, you know I can't stand to see you crying." _When did I ever see him cry anyway?_ Yuuri then made a move to wipe the tears from Wolfram's eyes, but Wolfram backed away. He started to run away, but Yuuri grabbed his hand.

"Let me go, Yuuri. Now is not the time for you to know."

"Then tell me when the time is."

"I don't know… Probably… probably next week." Yuuri then let go of Wolfram, who in turn ran away from him. Yuuri then sat down on the grass and looked after Wolfram's running figure. _I wonder what's going on. But if it's something bad, I have to tell him my feelings!_

_

* * *

_

"So you mean to say you're in love with your best friend?" Gwendal asked Wolfram. Wolfram went to him for advice on how he should handle the situation. "But why are you coming to me?"

"Well, Gwendal-sensei, I just think that I can trust you to give me good advice. I… love him so much it hurts. Sensei, help me… I don't know what to do anymore… (1)"

"Honestly, I don't know how to help you Wolfram-kun," Gwendal then put down his paperwork to sit beside Wolfram and put his hand on his shoulder. "But I think that you need to talk this over with Yuuri-kun (1)."

"But… what if he rejects me?"

"I'd have to say that you need to be ready for that rejection."

"Okay… Thank you, Gwendal-sensei." _I have a feeling I had this conversation with him before… but when? Hmmm… it's probably just my intuition._

"Wait, Wolfram-kun. I feel like we had this conversation before. Like, way back before."

"Yes, I have that feeling too… Well, it's probably nothing. I know that this is the first time I've talked to you."

"Okay, then. Let me know how it turns out."

"Okay. Thanks again." Wolfram then went out of the office.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? I think the next one's the last chappie… Please leave a review!

**Note: **

1: If you noticed, I quoted this from the second fic of the series, The Affair of the Maou chapter 2. I just thought it was fun if they somehow have a clue of their past life…

Sorry if this fic is OOC. I kinda rushed this fic coz I have so much more to do... Anyway, just forgive my incompetence and leave a CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM kind of review...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And here is the last chappie! Thanks so much for reviewing… Here's the story… 

**True Love Surpasses Everything**

"Hello, Yuuri? Sorry I ran away yesterday and sorry for calling you this early. Can I come over? I… need to tell you… something." Wolfram asked over the phone on an EARLY Saturday morning.

"Sure, but can't that wait until 10 a.m. or something? I mean, it's five in the morning." Yuuri answered sleepily.

"It can't. I need to talk now."

"Can't you say it over the phone?"

"I can't."

"Okay then."

After a few minutes, Wolfram arrived at Yuuri's house. They then went up the stairs to Yuuri's room. When they went in, they both sat down on Yuuri's bed.

"Well, umm… about the thing I wanted to tell you…" Wolfram hesitated for a few moments. _I should tell him. I was up all night thinking about this. I can tolerate rejections… I think._

"Go on. I'm listening." Yuuri said while rubbing his eyes.

"Well, first of all… I'm leaving for Germany today at 12 in the afternoon."

Yuuri was so shocked that he went bug-eyed and stood up from the bed. "Whaaat? How come you didn't tell me?! Did you tell the teachers?"

"Yeah, they all know. Mom and dad had a sudden problem in their company that will take months to solve, and they were afraid to leave me here alone so… yeah."

"Can't you stay with me?"

"I suggested that, but… They want me to come with them. We probably won't be seeing each other ever again." Tears flowed from Wolfram's eyes.

"Oh Wolfram…" Yuuri then gathered his best friend into a hug and let him cry on him for a few minutes. Wolfram then pulled away and looked at Yuuri straight in the eyes.

"Yuuri, I know you find this weird, but…"

"But…?"

"I… I…" Wolfram then shifted to the other side of the bed and faced away from Yuuri. "I'm… in love with you." _There. I said it._

Yuuri was once again so shocked that he just stood there with his mouth hanging open. _I can't believe he's in love with me._ "Wolfram… since when…?"

"I don't know. Maybe since we became best friends, but… that's entirely irrelevant now. Anyway, I have to go. I have to pack up some other things. Bye." Wolfram made a move to go out of the room, but Yuuri grabbed his hand.

"You may find this hard to believe, Wolf, but… I love you too."

"Wh-what? No, Yuuri. You don't have to pretend that you-"

"Does it look like I'm pretending, Wolf?"

Wolfram looked away. "Look, Yuuri, I can tolerate rejections. You don't have to love me back just because I-"

He was interrupted by Yuuri's quiet reply. "Do you want me to prove it?"

Wolfram fell silent. Yuuri got something from his drawer. He took out a small box and gave it to Wolfram. "That was intended for my girl friend, but I realized that she's not the right person for me. I realized I love you when I asked you that question when we were having lunch. You were that 'someone else' I was talking about."

Wolfram opened the box, and inside laid a beautiful golden ring with a real emerald stone that matches Wolfram's eyes. "Yuuri… It's beautiful. But I can't accept this."

"Take it. It's meant for you." Yuuri then took the ring and slipped it onto Wolfram's pale finger.

"Thank you so much, Yuuri. I'll treasure it."

"Tell you what, let's use that as means for finding each other if we should ever meet again."

"… Okay."

"Would you mind if I gave you something else?"

Wolfram shook his head. Yuuri then inched closer to him and lovingly cupped his face into his hands. He then gave him a kiss. Not a rough or a long one, but just something short and sweet that made their lips soar with feeling. When they parted, Wolfram looked at Yuuri with glimmering emerald eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yuuri then let go of Wolfram. Wolfram threw one last longing look at him before going out the door. Yuuri cupped his face in his hands, but a few seconds later Wolfram's head appeared on the door again.

"Thank you, Yuuri. That was my first kiss, and it was truly enjoyable. I love you, and I hope we meet again."

"I love you too, Wolfram. I'll always love you first, no matter what." Wolfram then turned towards the door and left.

* * *

"Are you ready, Wolfie-kun?" Wolfram's mother asked.

"Yeah, mom. I'm ready." They then put their baggage on the trunk and drove to the airport. As they were about to enter the check in counter thingy, a very loud shout was heard.

"WOLFRAM! WAIT!" Wolfram then turned around and saw a panting Yuuri running to them. Wolfram told his mom to go ahead and waited for Yuuri to come to his side.

"Yuuri?! What are you doing here?"

"I… just… wanted to… see you one last time."

"Ummm… I guess it's goodbye, then."

"We will meet again, I know that. I love you." Yuuri then kissed him on the lips in front of everyone. When they parted a blush crept to both of their cheeks because everyone was giving them odd looks, but they both just dismissed it and went on separate ways.

Wolfram turned back with tears in his eyes and shouted to Yuuri's retreating figure, "YUURI! I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!"

Yuuri then turned and shouted back, "YOU TOO, WOLF!"

Thirty minutes later, the whirr of Wolfram's plane passing over the skies of Japan rang in Yuuri's ears. After looking at the plane disappear over the horizon, he turned on his heels and walked away, but a tap on his shoulder made him turn back.

"Hello again. Long time no see." The person joked.

"Wo-Wolfram?! What the hell are you doing here? With your baggage, nonetheless? Aren't you supposed to be on that plane?" Yuuri asked, dumbfounded, while pointing to the plane's retreating figure.

"Well, it turns out mom saw and heard our little scene," Wolfram said with a laugh. "So she decided that I should stay here with you coz she knew that I won't be happy in Germany since you're here. You wouldn't mind me staying over, would you?"

"Of course not! You're more than welcome." Yuuri then grabbed some of Wolfram's baggage, led him to a taxi and they both sped home.

**End of story**

A/N: And this marks the end of this trilogy! Okay, I know it was pretty lame, but oh well… Leave a review! If you want a sequel and have any ideas for it, I'll be very happy to do/ write it. It feels rushed coz it's rushed… I had to dot this in thirty minutes coz we were leaving and my parents were pressuring me to hurry up… Oh well… Sorry to disappoint, but I was running out of ideas for this one... Oh, and look out for the extra, which I will post as chapter four...


	4. Special! Extra Special!

A/N: Here is an extra coz most of you wanted Weller and Yozak alive again. I didn't really know how to fit them into the picture so I just made this chapter starring them as the main characters. Enjoy! (This is NOT the very ending of this fic coz it was the last chapter, and I made this especially for those who 'requested' it… I think.) Another thing: I do not know who the seme or uke is, so in this fic I just made Weller the seme. And this is short, so don't blame me! It wasn't in my plans to revive them anyway… And this is very OOC, as a warning… This takes place the Monday after last chapter.

**True Love Surpasses Everything: Special! Extra Special!**

"Hey Conrad…" Yozak suddenly spoke up.

"What is it, Yozak?" Conrad suddenly sat up and gently pushed Yozak off his chest. (Eewww…)

"Well… remember Tuesday last week, when we were both late for school coz you 'invited' me to make out with you in the alley…?"

"Hmmm… Yeah, I remember. It was enjoyable too." Conrad grinned mischievously at Yozak. "What about it?"

"Well… I kinda felt like someone was watching us or following us… When I looked in the direction from where we came from, I saw one of your students… He was wearing the uniform and was pedaling away from where we were. Do you think he could have been watching?"

"One of my students? How do you know?"

"Well, he had black hair…"

"How many of the students at school do you think has black hair? I think it's all in your imagination. It could have been anyone."

"If I tell you who I think it is, would you believe me?"

"Hmmm, depends."

"Well… I think it was Shibuya-kun."

"Shibuya-kun?! Impossi… Wait, it may be possible. When I was tutoring him last Thursday, he looked kinda awkward around me."

"Do you think he could have told anyone?"

"It's possible. I hear and see that he's pretty close to Wolfram-kun."

"What will we do if the word spreads?"

"Well, I'm going to confront him tomorrow. How about we make out again?" Conrad then threw Yozak back on the couch and started to 'attack' him. (Another 'EEEWWWW!!!') Just then, Gwendal, together with someone, entered the room.

"Conrad-san, Shibuya-kun is… Oh my god." Gwendal stared bug-eyed at his two housemates making out… on the couch. Gwendal quickly covered Yuuri's eyes. When their presence was made known to Yozak and Conrad, they suddenly sat up and blushed, facing away from each other. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Conrad got up from the couch and cleared his throat.

"U-umm… What is it, Gwendal-san… Oh my god." Conrad then stared bug-eyed at Yuuri like he had grown two heads. Yuuri was standing right there beside Gwendal, blushing profusely.

"U-ummm… Sorry for barging in like that, Weller-sensei, but you see, I came here with Gwendal-san to kinda talk to you… And it seems like I don't really need to coz… well… I just confirmed it." Yuuri said almost indistinctly while looking away.

Conrad kneeled in front of Yuuri and put his hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean, Shibuya-kun?"

"Well, I kinda want to talk to you in private… It's kinda been on my head for two days now and it didn't help that I talked to Wolfram about it, so… I decided to just confront you and stuff, so I kinda don't want anyone else to hear coz you may be embarrassed…"

"Well… Okay, I guess." As if on cue, Gwendal and Yozak left the living room and went to their respective rooms. Yuuri and Conrad then sat on the couch.

"Okay, Shibuya-kun. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, I kinda… saw you and Yozak-sensei… Ummm… Making out… in the alleyway last Tuesday…" Yuuri said while turning away, blushing.

"Oh, so… Umm… What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering…" Yuuri paused for a second. "Are you… are you… a-are you… g-gay, Weller-sensei?"

Conrad was so shocked at the question that he just stared at Yuuri for a whole minute. When the question registered in his mind, he shifted to a more comfortable position and took a deep breath. "Well, I don't know. Maybe."

"But doesn't that mean that if you fall in love with another man it means you're gay?"

"Honestly, Shibuya-kun, I don't think men who fall in love with other men are gay. I don't think I'm gay. It's just that the person I fell in love with… happened to be a man."

"Oh, is that so… Thank you so much, Weller-sensei! I feel so much better now!"

"Eh? What do you mean, Yuuri-kun?"

"Umm, well… You just answered my question. I kinda fell in love with Wolfram, so I've been wondering if it means I'm gay. You gave a really good answer, Weller-sensei. Thank you very much." Yuuri then got up from the couch and opened the door. As he was going out he said, "Oh yeah, Weller-sensei, another thing."

"What is it?"

"You and Yozak-sensei look good together, so don't worry. Bye!" Yuuri then shut the door and rode his bicycle home. Conrad stared after Yuuri, still not believing his ears. Yozak and Gwendal appeared a few seconds later.

"I like that kid." Yozak commented.

"But what does he mean by, 'I kinda fell in love with Wolfram'?" Conrad asked the two of them. Yozak shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I think I can answer that question." Gwendal spoke up. "Wolfram-kun came to me for advice on how he can handle his love for Shibuya-kun. Well, I don't know how it turned out, but it seems Shibuya-kun loves him too."

"Oh, okay… Well, how about you, Gwendal-san? I mean, are you okay with… us?"

"Me? Sure. The truth is I've been seeing someone too."

"Really? Who?" Yozak asked curiously.

"You know Günter, the Geometry teacher? Him."

"Oh, really? Congratulations! Anyway, we should go cook dinner now. Why don't you invite Günter-san over, Gwendal-san?" Conrad suggested.

"Good idea. I'll cook dinner." Gwendal then went to the kitchen while Yozak went to call Günter and invite him over.

**End of Extra**

A/N: So, how was it? I know it's terribly OOC, so no need to remind me… Please read and review!


End file.
